¿Por qué?
by Hikari x Takeru
Summary: Sasuke nunca creyó llegar a pensar eso, pero era un hecho: Naruto era mejor siendo un idiota. /Intento de Humor :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto no me pertenece (Ya quisiera:)**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**¿Por qué?**

Sasuke estaba preocupado. Y eso ya era mucho decir.

Nunca había pensado que dos días de no ver a su rubio novio iban a afectarlo tanto. Aunque no estaba seguro que fuera su ausencia lo que había perturbado el comportamiento de su chico.

Todo había comenzado tres días atrás…

.

Viernes por la noche.

- ¡Bastardo, vámonos de parranda!

La voz chillona de Naruto se metió dentro de su cabeza como una flecha en su conciencia. No era que le disgustara lo que acababa de decir, todo lo contrario, él amaba salir de fiesta, pero con un final y una entrega de trabajo práctico programada para la próxima semana, en lo único que Sasuke Uchiha podía pensar en ese momento era en aprobar Anatomía II.

- Usuratonkachi, me dijiste que tienes que rendir una materia el lunes, ¿y tienes ganas de salir de joda?

- ¡Estudiar Semiótica es difícil, 'tebayo!

- Entonces tendrías que estar dedicándole el doble de tiempo. No seas ignorante, ve a estudiar y luego salimos todo lo que quieras.

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada! Yo también tengo que terminar de hacer esto.

Tras hacer un puchero que Sasuke encontró adorable, se cruzó de brazos:

- Bien. Aprobaré esa maldita materia y luego me darás toda tu atención. ¿Hecho?

Sasuke lo observó y sonrió de lado.

- Hecho.

.

Lunes por la tarde.

El moreno se puso de pie al reconocer a unos compañeros de comisión de Naruto. Se estaba cumpliendo el horario límite que los estudiantes de la carrera de Literatura tenían para rendir el parcial de una materia llamada Semiótica General, la cual, tenía al Uzumaki fascinado y, a la vez, volviéndose loco. Según él, era _lo más interesante que le había pasado en la vida_ –palabras textuales del rubio – y, al mismo tiempo, _lo más complicado que le había sucedido en toda su existencia_ – nuevamente, palabras textuales del rubio. Sasuke nunca se había molestado en preguntarle el por qué a esa afirmación, seguramente por el hecho de que él tenía peores cosas en qué concentrarse.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado que la respuesta a esa pregunta nunca echa llegaría tan rápido…

Divisó a su novio caminando con la mirada perdida. Extrañamente, luego de no haberlo visto por dos días – ya que le había ordenado que pusiera su trasero a estudiar Semiótica – descubrió lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

Cuando vio que Naruto pasaba completamente de él, arqueó las cejas.

- Oi, idiota – lo llamó _amablemente_.

El Uzumaki pareció despertar de un trance y volvió a verlo.

- Oh, Sasuke… no te vi…

_No me di cuenta_. - ¿Cómo te ha ido?

- Bien, creo. – respondió él, tomando la mano del Uchiha. Ambos caminaron hasta el auto del moreno.

- ¿Ves? Me alegro de que hayas tomado mi consejo de estudiar a fondo durante el fin de semana. – replicó Sasuke al subirse al asiento del conductor, destrabando la puerta para que su novio se subiera a su lado.

- Sí…

El trayecto de vuelta al departamento del rubio estuvo bastante callado, cosa extraña considerando que estaba de novio y compartiendo el mismo auto con el mismísimo hijo del Dios de la hiperactividad. De vez en cuando, miraba de reojo al rubio y lo encontraba mirando el exterior con completo encanto pintado en el rostro. ¿Estaría inmerso en alguna de sus estúpidas fantasías?

- ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó en voz alta. Más no consiguió respuesta.

Estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

- ¡Dobe!

- ¿Eh? – Naruto volvió sus inmensos orbes celestes y escrutó a su novio con la mirada.

- Te pregunté si te sientes bien.

- Ah… sí, sí, todo está bien…

Decidió tragárselo y pensarlo de esta manera: con el rubio callado, tendría un poco de tranquilidad hasta que se decidiera a dejar de jugar al misterioso y comenzara a taladrarle la cabeza con sus constantes idioteces. Igualmente, no podía negar que le preocupaba un poco su actitud; más allá de que Naruto no era normal –dentro de lo que él consideraba como normalidad – su actitud no era así y el hecho de que hablara tonterías todo el tiempo conformaba un gran porcentaje de lo que había influido para que se enamorara de él. ¿Qué le sucedía?

Estaba por volver a abrir la boca, cuando Naruto se le adelantó.

- Estas propagandas son una mierda, 'tebayo.

Ese repentino comentario lo sorprendió ¿Él hablaba de la propaganda de bebida energizante que se escuchaba en la radio?

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Sasuke, tanteando el terreno.

- El mercado en sí es una mierda. La radio también es una mierda. Y los anuncios publicitarios son peores. Los medios masivos de comunicación no venden lo que la gente necesita, sino que venden la idea de que creen saber lo que la gente cree necesitar; es por eso que los explotan y así se burlan de las personas 'tebayo. Implantan en nosotros el pensamiento de que necesitamos con desesperación aquello que lleva ahí hace años.

Sasuke abrió la boca, pero nada salió de allí. ¿Realmente era su novio el que estaba diciendo eso?

- Piensa en los autos – continuó el otro, señalando un auto último modelo que doblaba por la esquina – Nos quieren vender autos diciéndonos que vamos a tener lo mejor de lo mejor, lo último en tecnología. ¡No me vengan a joder! Si usamos los autos para transportarnos, ¿Qué me importa a mí que sea el más caro del mercado? La finalidad es la misma, ¿Por qué nos bombardean así con nuevos modelos?

El Uchiha estacionó frente al departamento del chico y lo miró nuevamente, sin entender de donde mierda había sacado eso. Naruto, sin notar la mirada sobre él, salió del auto, seguido presurosamente por el Uchiha.

- Con los celulares sucede lo mismo. – sacó la llave de su mochila y abrió la puerta del edificio, invitando a pasar a su novio – Cada vez hay celulares con más chiches, celulares inteligentes… ¿no sería mejor educar a la gente en vez de hacer celulares con más capacidad que las personas? Así estarían volviendo inútiles a las generaciones que vienen y que, por consiguiente, estarían comprando esos celulares. ¡Y ni hablar de los televisores inteligentes! ¿Cuesta tanto tomar el control remoto que ahora hay que manejarlos con la mano?

Llegaron al 9-C y entraron. Naruto suspirando. Sasuke pensando en qué agarrar para golpearlo y volverlo a como era antes.

- ¿Por qué estás diciendo todo eso, Usuratonkachi? – quiso saber el mayor, sentándose en el sillón, como siempre hacía.

- Porque es la verdad – contestó el otro, yendo a la cocina para buscar galletas – Bueno, es como yo veo la realidad. Después de todo, la verdad de una persona puede no serlo para otra. Es como la relación conocimiento-creencia.

- ¿Conocimiento- creencia? – replicó el moreno.

- Sí. Peirce* dice que el conocimiento del mundo esta basado en creencias. Estas creencias vendrían a ser nuestras verdades. El razonamiento humano aspira a buscar creencias estables y verdaderas. Aunque, para nosotros, nuestra creencia siempre va a ser verdadera, dejando de lado si esta realmente lo sea o no.

- Ah… - de a poco Sasuke iba comprendiendo. Aunque no entendía de dónde había salido todo eso.

- Una creencia hoy puede convertirse en duda mañana. Así evoluciona el conocimiento. Tenemos algo que creemos que es verdad pero, al ponerlo en duda, lo modificamos para llegar a otra creencia que sea más estable y que no pueda ser puesta en duda…

- Oye…

- Así es como se debería dar clases en la escuela media, partiendo de conocimientos previos, cuestionando lo que sabemos para avanzar…

- Naruto…

- … no aprendiendo todo de memoria, de esa manera lo único que ponen a prueba es nuestra capacidad de recordar algo que olvidaremos en dos días…

- Dobe…

- ¿Por qué crees que se enseña de esa manera y no como expresa Peirce?

- ¿Quién es Peirce?

- ¿Cómo no sabes quien es Peirce? Ah, no… no tenemos la misma Semiósfera, es por eso.

- ¿Semiósfera?

- Sí, son los 'textos de la cultura' que tú tienes interiorizados. Por ejemplo, tu semiósfera es anatomía, huesos, proteínas. Todo eso. En cambio, todo eso, para mi, es lo alosemiótico, ya que no están dentro de mi semiósfera…

- Dobe, ¿¡quieres parar por el amor de Dios!

El Uzumaki quedó estático ante el grito de su novio.

- ¿De donde sacaste todo eso? – preguntó el Uchiha sacando paciencia de no sabía donde.

- De Semiótica General.

La mandíbula de Sasuke cayó al suelo. ¿Qué lo pusiera a estudiar durante dos días seguidos había conseguido ese resultado?

_Nota mental: Naruto era mejor siendo idiota. _

**.**

**Hola :)**

**Bueno, es mi primer fic Sasunaru, no sean malos. **

**Todo lo que dije en este capítulo es una parte de lo que aprendí de mi experiencia propia cursando Semiótica General. Simplemente, esa materia. Pero, al igual que Naruto, quedé traumada :P Es por eso que ahora estoy escribiendo esto :)**

**Y hay más, Naru seguirá volviendo loco a Sasuke en el próximo capítulo ;) Jajaja**

**El título no tiene mucho que ver_ aún_; pero ya lo verán ;)**

*** Chares. S. Peirce. Autor estudiado en Semiótica General.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto no me pertenece (Ya quisiera:)**

**Advertencias: Universo Alterno**

**¿Por qué?**

Sasuke seguía preocupado. Y eso ya era mucho más que solo decir.

Después del interminable día que había tenido que vivir luego de que su rubio novio saliera del primer parcial de Semiótica General y de que lo volviera loco con comentarios que él apenas entendía o, en su defecto, apenas le interesaba entender, Sasuke Uchiha se fue a la cama con el pensamiento de que el día siguiente sería mejor; que su novio sería el mismo baka que había sido desde que lo conoció y que el universo recobraría su orden.

Qué equivocado estaba.

.

- Pareces molesto.

- Lo estoy.

- ¿Por qué?

- Un idiota se me cruzó de camino hacia aquí. Casi chocamos. Hay que ver lo loca que está la gente hoy en día.

- ¿La gente?

- Sí, la gente ¿acaso aún estás dormido?

- No, pero ¿a qué te refieres con la gente?

Sasuke miró a Naruto como si le estuviera hablando en otro idiota.

- ¿Cómo que a qué me refiero con la gente? A la gente, las personas, todos esos bastardos que andan por ahí…

- Pero, con la gente, ¿te estás refiriendo solo a los que manejan autos o a todas las personas de este mundo?

- A todas.

- ¿De todo el mundo? ¿Por qué? Si vivimos en este país y, mayormente, nos afecta lo sucede aquí…

- Está bien, la gente de aquí.

- ¿Qué gente?

El Uchiha estaba a punto de jurar que no se detendría ante el impulso de cerrarle la boca a golpes que se estaba apoderando de él en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Qué gente? – repitió el azabache.

- Sí, porque los niños también son "gente" pero ellos no manejan, así que no los incluyas en tus maldiciones, 'tebayo.

-¿Qué carajo…?

- Lo que sucede es que "gente" es un significante flotante. Tiene muchísimas significaciones que varían dependiendo del contexto en que la palabra sea usada – Aún recordaba la última vez que Naruto se había puesto a filosofar de esa manera: esa vez en que probaron droga por primera vez y luego no entendían absolutamente nada a su alrededor. ¿La Semiótica sería droga también? – Hay otros significantes flotantes, como "universidad" o "sociedad". Piénsalo Sasuke, ¿por qué tienen esos nombres?

- Porque así fueron llamados por los siglos de los siglos – respondió el Uchiha, sujetándose el puente de su nariz. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, era como si el día de ayer se estuviera repitiendo una vez más delante de él.

- ¿Y por qué?

- ¡No lo se, con un demonio! ¡Regresa en el tiempo y averígualo!

- Sería más interesante averiguar por qué esas palabras son convenciones socialmente aceptadas siendo que tienen tantas trabas como la ambigüedad de palabra, ¿no lo crees?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Basta, deja ya de preguntar "por qué" a todo! ¡Me estás exasperando!

- …

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su acompañante, volvió la cabeza hacia el lado contrario del sofá en donde estaba sentado. Y encontró a Naruto con la mirada baja, jugueteando con sus dedos, como si estuviera avergonzado.

- Me gritaste… tu nunca me gritas – comentó con voz baja. Sasuke se sintió culpable al instante. – Perdón por ser molesto, ya no lo seré. – Se levantó del asiento. – Me voy… lo lamento…

Tras dar cuatro pasos hacia la puerta de salida de la mansión Uchiha, sintió una presión en su brazo y después en todo su cuerpo al ser envuelto en un abrazo.

- No era mi intensión gritarte – le dijo el mayor. Después de todo, él lo había puesto a tragarse la Semiótica General y había logrado que quedara más raro de lo que ya era – No te vayas.

Naruto asintió y le sonrió, así como solo él podía hacerlo. Y Sasuke se sintió mejor. Lo arrastró hasta el sofá y se sentaron uno al lado del otro para ver TV. Tras unos minutos de paz y tranquilidad, el azabache notó el ceño fruncido en su pareja.

- Naru, ¿sucede algo?

- Estaba pensando, ¿no te parece que los comerciales nos ofrecen cosas que, en realidad, no necesitamos? – _Oh, ya había oído aquello_…

- Bueno, creo que eso recae en que las personas se den cuenta de lo que realmente necesitan y no se dejen llevar por lo que las propagandas imponen.

- Ese es un pensamiento muy interesante, amor…

Y al ver por dónde venía la cosa, Sasuke pensó que no quería otra hora semiológica.

- Gracias, Narut-

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

_Diablos. _

**. **

**Y luego de un año, señoras y señores, I'm back. Jajaja :D **

**El último capítulo viene en pocos días, ya no me tardaré 365 ;)**

**¡Besos enormes!**

**Hikari x Takeru **


End file.
